The school nerd
by Lcat14
Summary: Beck, the popular kid gets dared to date the school nerd, tori for a week then break her heart! He takes it and starts falling for her!
1. Chapter 1

The school nerd

Hi guys this is a new story co- written with DarkHeartRocker13. Hope you like it!

Tori's POV

I never been popular why try to be I mean no one likes me anyway. I do have a crush on this one guy beck but he'll never notice me.

At School

"Dude, I have a dare for you." Andre says.

"Fine, I told you can get me back for what I made you do. So what is it?" Beck says sighing.

"Well, I dare you to date Tori Vega for a week then break up with her." Andre says smirking.

"Wait, Tori the school nerd." Beck says.

"Yep." Andre says.

"Fine." Beck says.

"Now go ask her on a date." Andre says.

"Ugh, you know I hate you right now." Beck says.

Andre starts laughing and Beck gets up to find Tori.

The Library

"Hey tori." Beck says.

"Oh hey beck." Tori says taking off her glasses.

"I was wondering if you want to go out sometime." Beck says looking into her eyes.

"Really me, ok." Tori says smiling.

Beck looks at her again.

"You have really beautiful eyes." Beck says.

"Thanks." Tori says blushing.

"So I'll pick you up at 7." Beck says writing his number on a piece of paper.

"Ok." Tori says.

After school tori rushes home excited that she is going on a date with beck.

"Mom guess what?" Tori says excitedly.

"You got another A." Her mom says.

"No, Beck asked me out on a date." She says jumping.

"Really, then we have to go shopping." her mom says grabbing her purse.

Tori and her mom go to the mall and pick out a cute floral skirt that comes above her knees with blue and peach flowers and a light blue lace blouse with a white tank top, with white flats.

Back At Tori's House

"Wow honey you look beautiful and now for hair and makeup and I got you some contacts." Her mom says.

"Mom I don't need all of this." Tori says looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, you do you work really heard in school you deserve to be spoiled." Her mom says smiling.

She starts curling her hair and outs on light blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, and light pink blush. She puts her on diamond studs and a necklace with a blue heart. Tori put in her contacts.

"You look gorgeous." Her mom says.

"Aw mom thanks so much." Tori looks at herself in the mirror realizing how beautiful she really is.

Tori's Pov

We got to the restaurant and he pulled out my chair as I sat down

"Thank you" I said quietly

"Your welcome" he replied back sitting down

"So". He said sitting down "tell me about yourself

"Well I am a straight a student um I don't really do a lot of stuff but hang out at home. What about you?" I said man my life is boring,

"I am not to big on studying, I am great at bowling my favorite color I don't really have one and I like having fun and parties." He says smiling.

"Cool." I say quietly.

"Did I mention you beautiful you look tonight? Not that you don't look beautiful every day." He says.

"Thank you." I say blushing.

They finish eating at walk to the park which is not too far from the resturaunt.

"It's a beautiful night." I said.

"Would you like to dance?" he says and he sees a girl playing the violin.

"Yes." I say and take his hand.

He wraps his hand around my waist and my hands on his shoulders as we dance to the violin it is like the perfect moment.

"Tori." He says and I look up at him.

"Yes?" I say and glance at his lips as he does the same and in that moment he leans in and kisses me. I can feel my toes curling and my ears feel like they're on fire. I don't know how long the kiss lasted I was so caught up in the moment.

"Wow." We both say as we pull away.

Beck's Pov

The kiss with tori was amazing this was a bet but that kiss was really something.

"I should really get home." She says.

"Yeah, um let's go." I say and grab her hand.

Tori's House

"I had a really fun time." Tori says and smiles.

"Me too." Beck says and leans in and kisses her.

"Goodnight Beck." She says.

"Night Tori." Beck says and gets into his car.

Thanks for reading new chapter will be posted soon. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here is the second chapter and thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews!

Tori's Pov

I had an amazing date with beck last night I am really starting to like him. Even though I have had a crush on him I never thought he would actually be interested. Can't wait to see him a school today!

Beck's Pov

Ugh, I couldn't sleep thinking about tori. Should I tell her about the bet or what? I am starting to like her and if she finds out this was all a bet she is going to hate me. Maybe I should just tell André that the bet is off. I don't know what to do all I know is that I really like tori. I just need to steer clear of her today till I figure out what to do.

At School

"Hey beck how did the fake date last night?" Andre says.

"Great, tori looked really pretty." Beck says then covers his mouth.

"The nerd looked pretty that's a shocker." Andre says.

"Don't be mean Andre." Beck says and hits his arm.

"Ok, ok." Andre says.

Tori walks over.

"Hey beck." Tori says who looked cute in her jean mini skirt and white tank top with a light pink cardigan and her hair straight.

"Hey." Beck says.

"You're right she does look cute but she's still a nerd." Andre says and starts laughing.

Beck just sits there while tori run out of the cafeteria crying.

"Andre, leave her alone." Beck says and runs after her.

Beck finds Tori outside.

I found tori on the bench outside crying

"Tori are you ok" I asked walking up to her

"Like you care." Tori says wiping her eyes.

"I do care." Beck says.

"No, you didn't even defend me you just sat there." Tori says.

"I'm sorry ok." Beck says and tries to hug her.

"Well I don't forgive you, just leave me alone." Tori says and goes back inside.

After School

Beck goes over to tori's house to talk to her.

"I don't think my daughter wants to speak to you." Tori's mom says.

"Please Mrs. Vega I really need to talk to her." Beck says.

"Fine, she's upstairs." She says.

I knocked on Tori's room door

"Go away!" I heard tori yell inside.

"Tori we need to talk!" I yelled back.

"No we don't just go away" she yelled back.

"Give me 5 minutes" I said and a second later she opened the door

"Fine 5 minutes and that's it" she said and I walked in the room she sat on her bed with her back facing me and I sat next to her.

"Tori I'm sorry I should of stood up for you" I said.

Yeah why didn't you?" She asked.

"I don't know ok, but next time if there is one I promise to stand up for you?." Beck says.

"Ok, I forgive you." Tori says and beck kisses her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Beck says.

"You can stay for dinner if you want." Tori says.

"OK, sure let me just text my parents." Beck says.

"K." Tori says and beck kisses her cheek.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed reading it like we enjoyed writing it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is a chapter**

**ps: I am planing on posting other story chapters today! So keep a look out!**

At School- one week later

Tori and Beck walk in school hand and hand.

"Hey guys." Beck says as him and Tori sit down still holding hands

"Hey." Andre says smiling a fake smile at them

"Hi." Tori says smiling wide

"SO you two are dating now?." Andre says a little anger in his voice

"Yeah!Tori says excited

-Tori's phone rings.-

"Excuse me." Tori says and gets up and answering the phone

"Dude, you want to tell me something." Andre says angry

"No." Beck says nonchalantly

"This isn't a part of the bet you are supposed to dump her." Andre says angry

-Tori overhear their conversation and gets upset-

"Really, Beck this is a bet." Tori says walking to the table yelling and crying at beck.

"Tori." Beck says and gets up to talk to her and gets slapped by Tori

"No, I never want to speak to you again I can't believe you." Tori says and grabs her stuff and runs out of the cafeteria.

Beck's POV

Tori has been ignoring me all day! This was such a stupid bet I shouldn't have even taken it!

Tori's Pov

I can't believe he pretended to date me I should've known he wouldn't be interested in someone like me.

Doorbell rings

"Hi Mrs. Vega can I see tori?" Beck says sadness in his voice

"No way after what you did to my daughter." Her mom says and shuts the door in his face.

"What am i going to do now?Beck thought but then remembers something and goes around back to finds a ladder and climbs up to tori's window and knocks.

"Tori listen to me" Beck yelled through the glass doors of her balcony

"No leave me alone you never loved me you only wanted cash" she yelled crying turning her tear stained face away from Beck

"Just listen" he said and starts strumming his guitar

Monday,

Well baby I fell for you

Tuesday

I wrote you this song

Wednesday

I wait outside your door,

Even though I know it's wrong...

7 days a week

Every hour of the month

Gotta let you

Know where my heart

Is commin' from

I shouldn't feel this way,

But I gotta say

Baby I gotta let you know

I will try

Everything,

To make you come

Closer to me

And baby do you believe

That it's not just a phase

How can I get it through

To tell you what I can't lose

I will try 365 days,

365 ways to get to you

Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you baby

Every second

Every tick tick of the clock (every second)

I want you all to myself (all to myself)

Every second

Every tick tick of the clock

I just can't help myself,

Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop

Girl I don't wanna

Nobody else,

No one else,

No one else...

I will try

Everything,

To make you come

Closer to me

I'll try 365 days...

365 ways to get to you

"I am still mad at you but let me think about it." Tori says touched by the song a little bit

"Ok, see you tomorrow i love you"Beck says and climbs down.

At School the Next Day

Tori walks to her locker and everyone was starring at her. Her and her mom had gone shopping and tori had got white skinny jeans and a strapless floral flowy top with pink wedges. She looked walked straight to her locker and Tori grabs her books and walks to class.

"You are such an idiot beck." Andre says walking up to me

"Why am I the idiot you're the one you made me do this bet." Beck says folding his arms angry

"You could've just told me that you liked her and I wouldn't have made you go through with it we are friends you should've said something." Andre says.

"I know, I am an idiot but I don't know I liked her till the bet." Beck says.

"Luckily, I helped you write that song."Andre says "did it win her back?" He asked

"She said she will think about it but Thanks, by the way." Beck says.

At Lunch

"Hey Tori." Beck says approaching her table

"Hi." Tori says quietly.

"Did you think about it?" Beck says hopefully

"A little but I'm not going to forgive you it really hurt my feelings" Tori says.

"I know and i'm sorry"Beck says sincerely

"Beck it's going to take more time for me to forgive you" tori says and walks away

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. Even if I have to wait." Beck whispers to himself

**Thanks for reading everyone please review!And keep a look out for my other story chapters I'm posting today**


	4. Chapter 4

One week later

I decide to give up on Tori I knew she was never going to forgive me so now I'm dating Emily,the hot new are currently the hottest couple in school. We walk into school and to my locker where Andre is waiting for us.

"Hey man"Andre said as we did our handshake  
"Hey"Emily said smacking her gum then Tori walked past talking to her friend Jade turned and looked at me. I smiled as she quickly looked away and walked away continuing to talk to Jade.

*ding ding*

We said goodbye to Andre as Emily and I walked to class and sat next to each other .

"Ok class we will be working on a project! Partners will be boy and girl you will be writing a scene.I will pick the groups. Beck and tori will be working together."Sikowitz said.I looked over at was shocked and seemed alittle nervous to work with me."Emily and Jason,Teddy and Andre,Brandon and Lauren and Jade and get with your groups" Sikowitz said and I walked up to Tori as she looked away playing with her hair.

"So tori what do you wanna do the project on?"I then shrugged still looking away from me.

"Ok how about you come to my house after school and we can brainstorm ideas sound good?"He asked

"Sure"She said bell suddenly rung and class was over.

Lunch

"So beck what are you and Tori doing for the project?"Andre asked at lunch

"Well..."I tried to say but interrupted

"I can't believe you are working with Tori on that project she is such a nerd!"Emily blurted out to all of us at the table irritated

"Emily calm down it's not like we are going to do a romantic scene it will be fine"I reassured her kissing her head

"It's not that I don't trust you I just don't trust her"Katy said

"Trust me if she tries to kiss me I will stop her ok?"I asked her

"Ok"She responded quietly as I kissed her

Lunch-Tori's POV

"Tori are you nervous working with Beck?"Jade asked  
"No I just never want to talk to him again after what happened when we dated" I said looking down remembering the time we dated  
"Don't worry the project will be over soon and then you won't have to talk to him again and besides it's not like your doing a romantic scene"Jade said to me  
"Your right thanks Jade"I told her smiling

Beck's house-Tori's POV

Tori arrived after school and we sat on my bed

"So how about we do a play where to two people becoming friends?" I asked her  
She nodded in agreement quietly still not talking or facing me.I grabbed my laptop and started saying ideas that came to mind

"Ok how about the scene is two people meeting at a park and talking about their likes and dislikes?"I asked and she nodded."Ok let's try it and come up with things as we go along ok?"She nodded and we started

"Oh I'm sorry"Tori said like she bumped into me  
"No it's my fault"I responded  
"I'm Tori"She said holding out her hand  
"beck"I said shaking her hand  
"You want to go grab some ice cream and chat?"I asked  
"Sure"We pretended to get ice cream and sit on a bench  
"Well I love singing and acting"She said which caught me off guard  
"Really?" I asked surprised."why don't you audition for any plays or sing in and of the schools performances"I asked her  
"I never had the courage I'm just really shy and if people laugh at me?"she responded looking down  
"I bet your an amazing actress and whoever laughs at you are just jealous "I told her lifting up her looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned closer and closer until our lips kissed and I could feel sparks!wait I'm kissing Beck the one that made the bet why is he kissing me?Why am I kissing him?I pickle away from the kiss and found a shocked Beck staring at me.

"I have to go"I quickly said getting up  
"Tori"He said getting up and following me"Tori" he tried again"Tori!"He asked again.I didn't stop I started running faster and faster till I got home

Why did I have to kiss Beck why!

** Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone I am thinking about not writing my stories anymore What do u think? I have been super busy and I can't really write anymore.

Would anyone be willing to take my stories? And would u follow my friend PinkFire 14 she will write stories soon :) sorry guys I love u all


	6. Chapter 6

Here is her link

u/5015355/PinkFire14

sorry everyone but I am done I have too much on my plate and I know you love my stories so I decide to give some of my stories to PinkFire 14 She is a good writer please go follow her


End file.
